Gyarados (Canon)/Niarobi
|-|Magikarp= |-|Gyarados= |-|Mega Gyarados= Summary Gyarados is a Water/Flying dual-type Pokémon introduced in the Kanto region. It is the final evolution of Magikarp, a Water type Pokémon, and he has a Mega Evolution, which is a Water/Dark dual-type Pokémon. Powers and Stats Tier: At most High 5-A. 4-A with Z-Moves | 3-B | At least 3-B, likely Low 2-C, possibly 2-C Name: Magikarp | Gyarados Origin: Pokémon Gender: Can be male or female Age: Varies Classification: Fish Pokémon | Atrocious Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Statistics Amplification, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Flight, Mind Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Emotional Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Creation, Water Manipulation, Aura, Healing, Spatial Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Can harm intangible beings, minds, and souls, Can move on water, lava, and clouds, Acausality (Anyone can bypass the effects of time by just ignoring reality), Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, and Law Manipulation (There were several occasions where just any regular Pokémon are capable of changing the future when the future was already set, such as the time where Sabrina knew she would fight the protagonist three years in advance, and she foresaw their victory, and then changed the future to where she won, and yet they still won, anyway. Olympia can also predict the future and she sees battles as the trainers writing their futures and fates. It is clarified when fighting against one Hex Maniac that her clairvoyance was so potent that the player's Pokémon had to have rewrote the laws of causality to have won), Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Lava Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Crab-based abilities, Ice Manipulation, and Metal Manipulation | All previous abilities boosted, Healing, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Power Nullification, Immobilisation, Black Hole Generation, Darkness Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, BFR, Sleep Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Duplication, Illusion Creation, Weather Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Transformation, Resistance to Martial Arts, Chi Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, Bone Manipulation, Horse-based abilities, Metal Manipulation, and Bug-based abilities | All previous abilities boosted, Instinctive Reactions, Existence Erasure, Resistance to Black Hole Generation, Darkness Manipulation, Evil-based abilities, Soul Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Nightmare Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Magic, Memory Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Mind Reading, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Extrasensory Perception, Precognition, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, and Time Manipulation Attack Potency: At most Dwarf Star level (Most Magikarp are revered as weak, but due to the existence of some more powerful Magikarp, some trainers believe this to be a misconception. Might be comparable to Pokémon who can use Seismic Toss and Moonlight.) Multi-Solar System level with Z-Moves (All basic Z-Moves should scale to Twinkle Tackle, where we see a space that has a background full of stars, which is clarified in the move description to have been created by the user.) | Multi-Galaxy level (Should be superior to most fully-evolved Pokémon.) | At least Multi-Galaxy level (Should be superior to most Mega-evolved Pokémon), likely Universe level+ (Should be comparable to Mega Gardevoir, which can create universes. Should likely be comparable to Mega Gengar, who can destroy a universe), possibly Low Multiverse level (Possibly comparable to Mega Alakazam, who can merge parallel universes together.) Speed: At most FTL (Might be at comparable in speed to Diglett, who was stated to be faster than the light speed. Can dodge moves like Flash with a slight boost in speed.) | FTL+ (Far faster than before. Far faster than Pokémon who can keep up with Pokémon who can use Morning Sun.) | FTL+ (Far faster than before.) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: At most Dwarf Star Class. Multi-Solar System Class with Z-Moves | Multi-Galaxy Class | At least Multi-Galaxy Class, likely Universal+, possibly Low Multiversal Durability: At most Dwarf Star level. Multi-Solar System level with Z-Power | Multi-Galaxy level | At least Multi-Galaxy level, likely Universe level+, possibly Low Multiverse level Stamina: Very high | Extremely high, it has been known to be capable of rampaging for a month straight. | Higher than before. Range: Ranges from standard melee range to interstellar range. Standard Equipment: None notable. | None notable. | Gyaradosite. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Can acquire an IQ of nearly a thousand. Weaknesses: Electric and Grass type attacks. | Electric and Rock type attacks. | Electric, Grass, Fighting, Bug, and Fairy type attacks. Key: Magikarp | Gyarados | Mega Gyarados Note: This profile covers the possible capabilities of an average, untrained Pokémon. Category:TheHadouCyberspaceWitch Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 4